OV Zubr
The OV Zubr (from Obrònjany Vozilo/Оброньаны Возило meaning "armoured vehicle" and Zubr/Зубр meaning "wisent") is a Krakozhian 8×8 wheeled armoured fighting vehicle developed by Přeravsky Inženjerstvo. Development In 1995 Přeravsky Inženjerstvo began work on designing a completely new armoured fighting vehicle to replace obsolete vehicles in service with the Krakozhian People's Army such as the OT-64 SKOT. Making use of its contacts in Italy (the company sold parts to Iveco and Fiat) the blueprints for the suspension and hull of the Freccia infantry fighting vehicle were obtained and used as the basis for the new AFV. A full-scale mock-up was presented in 1997 at an exhibition in Brònji with the final design being ready and a prototype being completed in 1999. The vehicle then entered trials with the KLA and entered service with the Krakozhian People's Army Ground Force in 2003. Design The Zubr is built on an 8×8 modular chassis based on the Italian Freccia infantry fighting vehicle which can be equipped with a variety of turrets and combat modules. The Zubr is powered by a 516 hp 15L 6-cylinder inline turbocharged diesel engine linked to an automatic gearbox, giving it a top speed of 115 km/h and a range of 950 km. It is fully amphibious and is propelled by two propellors in water, being capable of reaching 9 km/h in water. The Zubr can climb inclines of 70 degrees, steps 0.5 m tall, and cross trenches 2.5 m across. In addition to the three crew members (driver, commander, gunner), the Zubr can carry up to eleven fully equipped troops who embark and disembark from twin doors in the rear. Armament varies between the different variants. The APC is the lightest armed with only a single roof-mounted 12.7 mm DShK heavy machine gun, whilst the tank destroyer/direct fire support vehicle has a 100 mm gun, 7.62 mm coaxial machine gun, and 7.62 mm roof-mounted machine gun. The standard IFV variant is armed with a 30 mm Shipunov 2A42 autocannon, coaxial 7.62 mm machine gun, and roof-mounted 7.62 mm machine gun, and may be upgraded with two 9M133M Kornet-M anti-tank missile launchers on the sides of the turret. Troops may also fire their personal weapons from inside the vehicle using six firing ports located on the sides as well as one in the right rear door. Standard armour consists of welded steel providing protection against small arms, but this may be upgraded with additional plating bringing protection up to NATO STANAG 4569 level 4. Additional the vehicle comes with an automated fire extinguisher system with 0.6 second reaction time, an NBC air filtration system, and run-flat tires with automated pressure system as standard. Service history Variants *Armoured Personnel Carrier - Armed with roof-mounted 12.7 mm DShK heavy machine gun *Infantry Fighting Vehicle - Armed with 30 mm Shipunov 2A42 autocannon, coaxial 7.62 mm machine gun, and roof-mounted 7.62 mm machine gun (option for two 9M133M Kornet-M anti-tank missile launchers) *Tank Destroyer - Armed with 100 mm gun *Missile Tank Destroyer - Armed with four-tube 9M133M Kornet-M anti-tank missile launcher *Anti-aircraft *Armoured ambulance *Engineering vehicle Operators *'Krakozhia' **Krakozhian People's Army Ground Force See also *OV-17 Kobra Category:Krakozhia Category:Military of Krakozhia